clouded
by choco jin
Summary: Ia bertekat untuk menghilangkan mendung yang menyelimuti hati dan hidup namja tampan yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Meski ia terpaksa namun statusnya tetap saja kekasih maka ia tak akan menyerah hingga tekatnya terwujud. YAOI iKON Fanfic
1. Prolog

**Choco Jin Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **clouded** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mendung itu begitu jelas terlihat**

 **Tatapan tajammu, Ucapan kasarmu, Sikap dinginmu**

 **Tak dapat menyembunyikan mendung itu**

 **Mendung yang menyakiti hatimu**

 **Mendung yang menikam jantungmu**

 **Mendung yang menggores jiwamu**

 **Mendung yang menyelimuti hidupmu**

 **Kau memelukku begitu erat**

 **Kau menggenggamku begitu kuat**

 **Kau,**

 **Lakukanlah apapun pada diriku**

 **Kau,**

 **Lampiaskan semuanya pada ku**

 **Kau,**

 **Berbagilah mendungmu padaku**

 **Aku,**

 **Tak akan menolak pelukanmu**

 **Aku,**

 **Tak akan melepas genggamanmu**

 **Dan Aku,**

 **Akan selalu disini, disisimu, bersamamu, untukmu dan**

 **Tempatmu menemukan pelangi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast?**

 **Release or Delete?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_** **clouded** **_**

 **.**

Rate : T

Genre : romance, hurt/confort, drama

Cast : JUNHYEONG and other

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, alur pasaran, membosankan dan lambat. **NO EDIT**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_choco jin_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_happy reading_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Mulai detik ini. Kau! Song Yunhyeong menjadi kekasihku! "

Mata seorang namja manis itu membelalak tak percaya. Mulutnya bahkan sudah akan mengeluarkan liur saat tanpa diperintah mulutnya dengan tidak elitnya menganga. Dia. Preman. Ani. Mahasiswa terpopuler seantero YG Univesity menyatakan cinta padanya. Aniya aniya aniya. Jika pernyataan diatas bisa dikatakan pernyataan cinta maka demi kesejahteraan bumi dan seisinya itu adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Go Junhoe. Mahasiswa terpopuler dengan reputasi tak tertandingi. Pintar cek, kaya cek, tampan cek, baik hati ce.. . Astaga, baik hati dalam kamus seorang Go Junhoe tak bisa dipublikasikan. Jadi, baik hati tidak dapat dimasukkan menjadi salah satu indikasi kepopulerannya. Karna yang mahasiswa lain tahu, seorang penerus kerajaan Go adalah manusia yang. Angkuh, dingin, sombong, tidak berhati nurani, dan . . . silakan tambahkan sendiri sifat jelek lainnya.

" Tap- "

" Tidak ada penolakan. Jika aku sudah memilihmu berarti kau harus menyanggupi "

Kalian bisa tahu penerus kerajaan Go itu adalah orang yang pemaksa, tidak bisa dibantah, dan egois.

Yunhyeong namja manis itu menganggukkan kepala lemas. Tamat sudah riwayatnya sebagai mahasiswa beasiswa. Bisa menuntut ilmu di Universitas itu saja ia sudah mendapat banyak kecaman dari para mahasiswa yang mayoritas adalah anak pejabat dan orang kaya lainnya. Lah ini, ia malah dipilih sebagai kekasih seorang Go Junhoe yang notabene mahasiswa yang paling diinginkan, digilai, dan diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh warga masyarakat universitas. Oke, mungkin berlebihan namun itulah kenyataan pahit yang harus Yunhyeong hadapi.

 **Menjadi kekasih seorang Go Junhoe.**

 **Song Yunhyeong bersiaplah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pernyataan dan penerimaan cinta sepihak itu Yunhyeong tidak lagi bertemu dengan orang yang namanya Go Junhoe. Entah dimana sosok itu sang namja manis tidak ingin memikirkannya. Karna memikirkan dirinya sendiri saja ia sudah pusing, lalu mengapa ia harus memikirkan orang lain?

Bagaimana tidak pusing jika tiap pagi ia selalu mendapat tatapan tak bersahabat dari yeoja maupun namja yang sudah lebih dulu menyukai seorang Go Junhoe. Hei, dia mahasiswa yang hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa mendapatkan IPK 3,5 atau lebih tiap semesternya. Jadi tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan apalagi lirik-lirik yang namanya namja Go itu.

Sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Ia tahu yang namanya Go Junhoe. Beberapa kali ia pernah mendengar. Seperti yang choco tulis, ia hanya mendengar. Jadi saat pemuda Go itu mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih, ia tidak tahu orang itu siapa. Well, sekarang setelah satu minggu ia menjabat sebagai kekasih, barulah ia tahu jika namja yang beralis tebal dengan tinggi kira-kira 182 cm itu adalah Go Junhoe.

Go Junhoe, Go Junhoe, Go Junhoe kenapa bisa namja itu memilih aku, ratap Yunhyeong dalam hati.

" Yo hyung!"

Itu adalah Chanwoo, namja yang tak kalah manis dengan seorang Song Yunhyeong. Emm, harus choco sebut apa namja ini?

Teman, sahabat atau saudara? Hah, tiga sebutan tadi pantas untuk disandang oleh namja manis itu. Chanwoo adalah teman karna ia yang menemani masa kecil Yunhyeong. Chanwoo adalah sahabat karna ia merupakan tempat berkeluh kesah baik suka maupun duka, begitu pula sebaliknya. Juga, ia adalah saudara tepatnya saudara tiri karna ayah Yunhyeong yang saat itu duda menikahi ibu dari Chanwoo. Yap, benar. Mereka satu ayah beda ibu.

" Ada apa Chan? "

Eh, ada apa dengan hyungnya ini? Kenapa lemas sekali? Chanwoo memandang sang hyung dari bawah hingga atas membuat Yunhyeong berdecak tidak suka.

" Wae?! " tanya Yunhyeong. Ia malas sekali pagi ini.

" Ani, kenapa hyung terlihat lemas sekali pagi ini? "

Yunhyeong membuang nafas sebelum menjawab. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi lemas. Kemana perginya semangat yang tadi saat dirumah menggebu-gebu?

" Molla, hyung juga tidak tahu kenapa " jawabnya malas lalu pergi meninggalkan sang adik yang menatap bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

Yunhyeong memasuki kelasnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Setelah tadi ia bertemu sang dongsaeng yang sama sekali tak membuat perasaannya lega kini ia harus mendapat perlakuan tak mengenakkan. Yah, Yunhyeong kembali mendapat perlakuan tak bersahabat dari orang-orang yang tiba-tiba membencinya karna Go Junhoe mendaratkan pilihannya pada namja manis itu.

" Sampai kapan aku akan diperlakukan seperti ini Bob? " Yunyeong mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi yang sudah disiapkan sang sahabat. Bobby. Namja dengan gigi kelinci yang sifatnya luar biasa tidak bisa ditebak, penuh kejutan dan . . . bisa juga dikatakan mata keranjang.

" Tunggu sampai namja Go itu menyelamatkanmu. Aku juga tidak tahu dengan cara apalagi untuk menghentikan sikap kasar mereka " jawab Bobby yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

" Tidak mungkin namja itu menyelamatkanku sudah satu minggu dia tiba-tiba meng- "

" Kalian pergi atau aku coret daftar nama kalian dari universitas ini! "

Dua namja yang tadi menggalau didalam kelas itu mengarahkan kepalanya pada pintu. Mereka bisa melihat satu-persatu kumpulan manusia yang memberi tatapan tajam serta perlakuan tidak baik pada Yunhyeong segera pergi. Yunhyeong tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun hatinya tiba-tiba membuncah dapat melihat namja itu dan ia sangat bersyukur tidak akan ada lagi yang memusuhinya. Kau tidak tahu saja.

" Kau! " Junhoe mengarahkan telunjukkanya pada Yunhyeong.

" Kenapa memilih tetap bertahan disini padahal kau bisa meminta Jackson atau Chanyeol untuk melindungimu selama aku tidak ada?! "

Yunhyeong mengkerut mendengar Junhoe yang berbicara datar padanya. Ia kan tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Jackson ataupun Chanyeol. Bibir merah muda namja manis itu mengerucut tidak suka. Ia tidak mau disalahkan.

" Aku kan tidak tahu siapa itu Jackson atau Chanyeol, jadi bagaimana aku mau meminta perlindungan dari mereka?! "

Oh, betul juga. Junhoe kemudian menarik dua mahasiswa beda postur. Yang satu seorang namja tinggi dengan telinga lebar sedang satunya lebih pendek dan berotot.

" Dia Chanyeol dan ini Jackson. Kau bisa meminta mereka untuk mengawalmu kalau aku tidak ada " kata Junhoe sambil menunjuk dua orang beda tinggi itu. Yunhyeong mengangguk mengerti.

" Kita pergi. Kau ikut denganku hari ini " dengan perkataan datar seorang Go Junhoe mereka telah berajak dari kelas Yunhyeong dengan namja manis itu berjalan beriringan dengan sang penguasa.

 **.**

 **.**

" Kita akan pergi kemana? " tanya Yunhyeong yang dari lima belas menit yang lalu penasaran akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya.

" Suatu tempat "

Ck

Decakan malas namja manis itu keluarkan. Apa sebenarnya yang namja ini inginkan?, tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah lebih dari empat puluh lima menit mereka habiskan untuk diam di dalam mobil kini keduanya sudah sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju. Ani, bukan mereka tapi Junhoe karna Yunhyeong tidak tahu apa-apa.

" Paradise Apartement " kata Yunhyeong saat membaca nama bangunan itu. Mulutnya kini menganga tidak percaya.

" Kau suka? "

Hah, mulut Yunhyeong semakin menganga. Kenapa namja yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih ini bertanya seolah ia menawarkan. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Ada apa namja tampan ini membawanya kesini.

Yunhyeong tiba-tiba membeku. Ia diam ditempat saat Junhoe menggandengnya agar masuk kedalam apartement yang luar biasa elit itu. Pikiran parno seorang Song Yunhyeong sang namja polos dengan kehidupan pas-pasan itu melanglang buana kemana-mana. Ia takut keperawa . . ani, keperjakaannya direnggut oleh seorang Go Junhoe. Namja yang seenak jidatnya memilih ia sebagai kekasih.

" Cepatlah! "

Setelah memerintah dengan nada teramat datar dan menjengkelkan Junhoe melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dulu meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang masih berpikiran parno. Entahlah, ia merasa hidupnya akan berhenti saat ini juga.

" Kau! Mulai detik ini tinggal disini bersamaku " putus Junhoe saat Yunhyeong baru satu langkah memasuki apartement memah berwarna putih itu.

Yunhyeong menganga –lagi- bepacaran dengan namja minim ekspresi ini terlalu banyak kejutan dari pada bersahabat dengan Bobby. Apa maksud anak ini dengan mengajaknya tinggal bersama? Semena-mena sekali, pikirnya. Yunhyeong akan memprotes sebelum,

" Aku bukan menawarimu jadi kau tidak perlu protes "

Eh, Yunhyeong semakin menganga. Matanya memicing tidak suka. Kenapa sih orang ini sesuknaya sendiri dalam mengambil keputusan? Ia inikan juga ingin dimintai pendapat. Dulu menjadi kekasih, lalu orang-orang berotot yang tiba-tiba selalu ada dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada, belum lagi barang-barang mewah yang terus berdatangan diflat kecil mungilnya. Memang namja beralis tebal itu tidak berpikir apa, kalau flatnya tidak bisa menampung semua barang-barang tersebut?! Huft. Yunhyeong membuang nafas tidak suka.

" Lihat! Seluruh pakaianmu yang harganya hanya beberapa Won itu sudah tertata rapi di almari dan kau tidak perlu mencemaskan adikmu.

Aku sudah memindahkannya ke asrama dan saat akhir pekan ia akan pulang kesini.

Semua kebutuhan kalian biar aku yang memenuhi, kau tidak perlu bekerja dan adikmu juga tidak perlu mencuri waktu untuk ikut bekerja agar bisa membantumu "

Wajah Yunhyeong yang semula kaku dan tidak terima dengan ucapan Junhoe berubah tak percaya saat mendengar namja tampan dihadapannya itu menyebutkan adiknya mencuri waktu untuk bekerja. Tangannya yang awalnya mengepal kuat bersiap untuk memberikan bogem mentah kini berganti fungsi untuk mengusap air mata yang siap mengalir.

Adiknya bekerja untuk membantunya. Jadi selama ini uang yang adiknya bilang hasil dari menabung itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya. Yunhyeong merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Bagaimana bisa ia tak curiga jika tiap bulannya sang adik selalu memberikan uang yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit untuk ukuran tabungan.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Junhoe khawatir karna tiba-tiba namja manis itu menangis.

" Nan gwenchana, aku hanya kaget mengetahui semuanya " jawab Yunhyeong sambil mengusap kasar air matanya.

" Seharusnya aku curiga uang yang selama ini Chanwoo berikan adalah hasil kerja kerasnya. Aku gagal seb- "

" Ani, kau tidak gagal. Ia hanya ingin membantumu " Junhoe memotong perkataan Yunhyeong yang seolah menyalahkan dirinya.

Yunhyeong tertegun dengan sikap halus Junhoe. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang terkenal angkuh, sombong, kasar, dingin, dan tak memiliki hati bisa selembut ini padanya. Terlebih ia mendapat pelukan hangat yang tak pernah lagi ia rasakan setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal karna kecelakaan delapan tahun lalu.

" JJa, kita pesan makan siang sebelum Chanwoo datang " ajak Junhoe masih dengan sikap halus membuat Yunhyeong kembali tertegun.

Adiknya akan kesini. Berarti Chanwoo sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang ia yang menjadi kekasih dari namja Go ini. Betul juga. Pasti sang adik sudah tahu, buktinya Junhoe dengan sangat mudah bisa membawa sang dongsaeng ke asrama.

" Chanu akan kesini? " Junhoe mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " Kalau begitu aku akan memasak saja "

" Baiklah, semua kebutuhan sudah ada di dapur "

Yunhyeong terperangah melihat perlengkapan dapur yang luar biasa mewah dan lengkap. Ia semakin ternganga saat membuka lemari es berukuran besar yang isinya terdiri dari bermaca sayur dan buah. Disana juga terdapat air mineral dan beberapa minuman beralkohol serta jajanan ringan yang sepertinya sengaja disiapkan untuk teman menonton tv.

Tidak ada satu jam Yunhyeong sudah selesai memasak dan menyiapkannya di meja makan. Bulgogi, tofu kimchi, serta salad buah sebagai hidangan pembuka telah tersedia dimeja makan saat bel apartement mewah itu berdentang.

 **Ting Tong**

Yunhyeong dengan semangat empat lima membuka pintu dan terlihatlah sang dongsaeng sedang berdiri sambil membawa plastic yang isinya entah apa. Namja manis itu mempersilakan masuk dan segera menggiring sang dongsaeng ke meja makan. Yunhyeong celingak-celinguk tidak mendapati Junhoe yang sebelum ia memasak terlihat menyalakan televise.

" Tunggu sebentar, hyung akan panggilkan yang punya apartement " kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum manis yang diangguki oleh Chanwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam namun baik Junhoe dan Yunhyeong masih saja berdiam ditempat masing-masing. Junhoe sedang mengotak atik laptopnya yang Yunhyeong tidak tahu namja itu sedang mengerjakan apa. Berulang kali namja manis itu mencuri kesempatan untuk mengintip sang kekasih jika boleh ia menyebutnya begitu, namun apa yang menjadi keinginannya sia-sia saja. Karna sejak kepulangan sang dongsaeng tadi sore Junhoe masih betah duduk di kursi kerja jika Yunhyeong boleh menebak. Namja tampan itu teramat serius hingga membuatnya tidak enak hati jika akan mengganggu.

Sementara Junhoe betah dengan benda elektroniknya, berbeda dengan Yunhyeong yang seolah membaca buku tapi pikirannya entah kemana. Adiknya bilang jika kehidupan asrama jauh lebih baik dari pada flat kecil yang sudah bertahun-tahun mereka diami berdua. Bukan karna begitu mewah namun karna banyak orang didalamnya. Hah . . . Yunhyeong menghela nafas jika teringat sang adik. Hah .. .Yunhyeong menghela nafas lagi saat teringat kehidupannya yang akan berubah. Tidak. Nyatanya kehidupannya sudah berubah sejak ia menjadi kekasih seorang Go Junhoe.

Hah . . . Seolah tak puas, untuk yang ketiga kalinya Yunhyeong menghela nafas. Ia bingung harus apa sekarang. Jika ia bermimpi agar menjadi namja yang bahagia mungkin sebentar lagi akan terwujud dengan ia yang menjadi kekasih dari manusia yang bergelimang harta. Tapi apa ini? Ia bahkan hanya diabaikan walaupun tinggal satu atap dengan manusia yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu. Huft . . . Yunhyeong kesal sekali dengan namja menyebalkan itu.

" Kau sudah tidur? " suara Junhoe menyadarkan Yunhyeong dari pikiran kesalnya.

" Belum! Wae? " jawab Yunhyeong ketus yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh sang namja tampan.

" Apa aku mengganggu? Kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati bacaanmu " Junhoe berjalan mendekati Yunhyeong yang duduk diatas satu-satunya ranjang diapartement itu.

Satu? Yap, kalian benar. Apa Choco lupa memberitahu jika hanya ada satu kamar yang difungsikan di apartement itu? Belum? Ya sudah choco jelaskan saja.

Jadi dalam apartement mewah milik seorang Go Junhoe terdapat ruang tamu yang luas dengan sofa empuk nan mahal dengan perpaduan warna merah dan gold. Waw! mewah bukan? dan jangan lupakan harganya yang selangit. Dinding ruang tamu berwarna krem dihiasi beberapa lukisan yang tak kalah mahal. Berlanjut menuju ruang kedua yakni ruang keluarga yang bertengger manis hometheater lengkap dengan para pengikutnya, foto keluarga dan beberapa piagam penghargaan yang pernah namja manly itu terima.

Semakin kedalam kita akan menemui dapur super lengkap dengan lemari es super besar yang dapat menyimpan bahan makanan selama satu bulan. Mungkin berlebihan namun itu kenyataannya. Jangan lupa ini apartement milik siapa? Seorang Go Junhoe tentu saja. Berpindah kelantai dua yang hanya terdapat dua kamar tidur dan satu ruang kerja atau bisa juga kita sebut ruang belajar tuan Go dan calon nyonya Go.

Nah, ini yang menjadi permasalahan. Jika ruang sebut saja ruang kerja adalah tempat yang pastilah untuk bekerja, belajar dan lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan pekerjaan atau kuliah beda halnya dengan kamar tidur. Kamar tidur utama dan kamar tamu. Kamar tidur, tentu saja untuk tidur namun permasalahannya adalah Junhoe tidak membiarkan Yunhyeong tidur sendiri. Jadi singkatnya Yunhyeong harus tidur satu kamar dan satu ranjang dengan Go Junhoe. Kamar tamu sengaja tidak ditata agar Yunhyeong tida bisa mengelak dengan keinginannnya. Kembali pada pemeran utama kita.

" Ani, aku sudah selesai. Kau mau apa? "

" Mau apa? Tentu saja tidur " jawab Junhoe tak kalah ketus.

" Ya sudah tidurlah. Aku belum mau tidur " Yunhyeong membalik posisinya menjadi memunggungi Junhoe yang sudah berpindah keatas ranjang.

 **Grep**

Yunhyeong merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya. Saat pandangannya ia tujukan pada perutnya, ia melihat tangan Junhoe bertengger indah pada pingganganya. Memeluk hangat tubuhnya yang sudah lama kedinginan akibat tak mendapat kehangatan dari sebuah pelukan.

Yunhyeong merasakan jantungnya berpacu tak menentu. Terlalu kencang hingga akan menjebolkan dadanya jika ia boleh berlebihan. Membuat wajahnya memanas karna malu atau karna marah bahkan ia tak tahu. Namun satu yang ia tahu. Ia merasakan getaran halus dan kehangatan yang menentramkan jiwanya, hatinya, dan kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yunhyeong POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuka mata perlahan menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang sudah meninggi. Ku tolehkan kepalaku dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Ini sudah pagi yang ketiga belas aku tak mendapati sosok namja yang dengan congkaknya memilihku sebagai kekasihnya. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu dengan alasan apa ia memilihku. Yang ku tahu, Jika ia sudah memilih seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya, temannya bahkan budaknya sekalipun tak ada satupun yang sanggup untuk menolak.

 **Termasuk aku.**

Entah apa yang membuatku takut untuk menolak. Satu yang pasti, aku bisa melihat apa yang selama ini tak bisa dilihat orang lain. Mata itu. Mata yang selalu menatap tajam pada semua manusia yang berada disekiranya. Aku tahu apa yang ada tergambar disana.

Aku memahami meski tidak sekalipun namja bermarga Go itu bercerita padaku, namun entahlah. Aku belum berani untuk bertanya maupun membuka perbincangan dengannya perihal itu. Aku disini hanya untuk menenaminya tidur, sarapan, dan menonton televise. Tidak lebih. Tidak ada acara memadu kasih layaknya pasangan yang selama ini ku lihat didrama-drama yang sering ditonton sahabatku Jinhwan.

Ia tidak pernah mengucap cinta padaku, tidak sekalipun. Ia juga tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan apakah aku keberatan dengan gelar yang diberikannya sebagai seorang kekasih. Yang ia tahu, aku hanya menuruti segala perkataan dan perintahnya.

Ku alihkan pandanganku dari lukisan sosok namja yang menjadi kekasihku kesebuah foto keluargaku. Keluargaku. Aku, Appa, Umma, Umma tiriku dan adik tiriku Song Chanwoo. Kami terlihat bahagia.

Aku tersenyum kecil kala mengingat Chanu-nama panggilan sayangku untuk dongsaeng manisku- menghadiahkan foto itu untukku. Kami-aku, appa, umma tiri dan Chanu- berfoto bersama sehari sebelum hari ulangtahunku, dan ia memberikan foto itu sebagai kado ditambah foto umma yang sedang tersenyum manis duduk diantara kali. Aku tertawa mengingatnya. Aku tidak habis fikir dengan Chanu yang memaksa kami untuk mengosongi bagian tengah saat berfoto ternyata ini alasannya. Ia adalah adik yang luar biasa pengertian. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

" Sudah bangun? " itu suara namja yang mengaku menjadi kekasihku. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia melangkah mendekatiku dan memberikan segelas susu vanilla.

" Minumlah, aku akan segera berangkat " katanya.

" Kau mau kemana? " ini saatnya aku bertanya. Sungguh, aku ingin mengetahui jadwalnya tidak melulu aku yang harus diterornya dengan pertanyaan ini itu dan harus melaporkan seluruh jadwal kegiatanku.

" Mengumpulkan tugas kemudian ke Busan " jawabnya enteng tanpa melihatku. Ia sudah menghadap almari pakaian untuk mengambil kostumnya hari ini.

" Aku ikut! "

" Untuk? " ia bertanya sambil memicingkan mata tajamnya. Sungguh, aku sangat gugup jika sudah masuk dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia sangat menakutkan jika sudah curiga.

" An-ani, aku hanya bosan di- "

" Kau bisa memanggil Chanwoo agar mene- "

" Tapi aku tidak mau Chanwoo! Aku mau keluar dari bangunan ini! " dadaku kembang kempis setelah berteriak padanya. Jujur aku semakin takut pada sosok dihadapanku ini. Setelah ia memotong perkataanku yang belum selesai aku memberanikan diri untuk memotongnya namun sepertinya ia tidak terima.

Junhoe melangkah mendekatiku dan memegang daguku begitu erat. Sakit. Aku merintih tanpa suara. Song Yunhyeong pabo, kenapa juga kau harus berteriak?

" Aku tidak suka orang lain melihatmu " desis namja tampan ini tepat ditelingaku. Akhirnya ia meninggalkanku yang melemah bagai tak bertulang. Air mata ini kembali berlinang untuk ketiga belas kalinya dipagi hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yunhyeong POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC** **/END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita baru ^0^ ^0^ ^0^

Gimana? #biasaaja.

Mau dilanjut atau berhenti disini saja? #berenti.

Bagaimana dengan castnya, sesuai dengan harapan kalian? #udaketebak.

Jangan terlalu berharap dengan kapel lain meski itu unofficial. Choco cuma cinta sama tiga unofficial, jadi cerita yang choco buat pasti ga akan jauh-jauh dari BinHwan, JIDONG ato junhyeong macam ini. Chanu? Choco masih bingung ini anak mau dibikin cerita ama siapa #ditendangChanu.

Ripyu ripyu ditunggu ripyunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_** **clouded** **_**

 **.**

Rate : T

Genre : romance, hurt/confort, drama

Cast : JUNHYEONG and other

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, alur pasaran, membosankan dan lambat. **NO EDIT!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_choco jin_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_happy reading_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Junhoe POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuka mata dan menemukan malaikat dalam pelukanku. Wajahnya begitu manis saat terlelap dan bibirnya mempout lucu saat tanpa sengaja aku mengusik tidur indahnya. Aku terkekeh sebentar. Menyadari sudah terlalu lama aku tak merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan hangat yang sudah sejak kapan pergi dari hatiku.

Sosok ini begitu indah dan menenangkan, hingga saat mata tajamku menemukannya bersama namja lain membuat tangan ini gatal untuk segera menghabisi namja yang dengan berani menyentuh milikku.

Katakan aku angkuh, katakan aku sombong, katakan aku overprotektif. Terserah! Aku tak perduli omongan orang! Yang aku perdulikan hanya satu. Song Yunhyeong.

" Enghhh . . . "

Oh,… betapa manisnya malaikatku ini. Suaranya bahkan sangat halus. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang ku ajak one night stand. Mereka hanya memiliki suara yang memuakkan.

Mata namja manis dalam rengkuhanku terbuka. Dapat aku lihat matanya membesar karna terkejut. Terkejut melihatku sepertinya. Tentu saja, aku sudah tiga hari tak pulang dan dipagi hari aku sudah berada satu ranjang dengannya.

" Kau terkejut? " tanyaku. Ia hanya diam lalu mencoba lepas dari pelukanku.

Kalah cepat, aku sudah mengeratkan pelukanku. Ia merengut sangat lucu. Wajahnya tampak tertekuk tidak suka dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup keningnya. Ia hanya diam. Tak memberikan respon apapun.

" Kau masih marah? " entah dorongan dari mana aku bertanya demikian.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia hanya berbalik untuk membelakangiku dan semakin menjauh. Sepertinya ia masih marah. Ya Tuhan. Kenapa juga ia harus marah karena hal kecil. Aku memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbalik. Ia nampak tidak terima.

" Aku tanya kau masih marah? " kembali ku ulangi pertanyaanku.

" Jawab aku Go Yunhyeong " desisku karna tak mendapati jawaban darinya.

 **Ck**

Aku mendengar ia berdecak malas. Tatapannya seolah melempar kebencian.

" Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku hanya penjaga apartementmu. Satu hal lagi, margaku Song bukan Go " katanya sarkatis.

Tuhan. Kenapa mahluk ini begitu manis saat marah. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

" Karena aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di apartement selama tiga hari untuk bekerja. Siapa bilang kau penjaga apartement ini? Kau adalah pemiliknya " jawabku enteng.

Aku jujur. Aku tidak bohong meninggalkannya tiga hari untuk bekerja. Proyek di Busan mengalami masalah dan aku harus turun tangan. Masalah apartement, memang aku membeli atas nama namja manis ini.

" Sebentar lagi margamu akan berganti menjadi Go. Bersiaplah " kataku dengan senyum mengembang yang mengakibatkan ia semakin tidak terima.

" Minggir " katanya mengusirku. Aku merelakan namja manis itu untuk bangun dari pembaringan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Junhoe POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah berganti namun sikap Yunhyeong masih saja dingin terhadap Junhoe. Namja manis itu selalu menghindar dari tuan muda Go yang telah merubah hidupnya. Tiap namja itu mendekat, bisa dipastikan Yunhyeong akan segera angkat kaki dari tempatnya. Masalah tidur ia pindah dari kamar utama menempati kamar tamu yang sering digunakan adiknya, Song Chanwoo.

Junhoe memandang namja manisnya dengan pandangan terpesona. Ia melihat jika Yunhyeong sangatlah indah. Tubuh tinggi langsing dengan bibir merah muda ditambah sekarang hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran miliknya. Brrrr.. Junhoe melihat kearah selatan tubuhnya.

Damn! kenapa disaat ia ingin menikmati kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan malah berakhir seperti ini. Segera namja Go itu berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Mengentaskan nafsunya agar tak menyiksa diri sendiri.

" Kenapa anak itu? Aneh "

Yunhyeong menatap aneh bayangan Junhoe yang menjauh. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kostum pagi yang ia pakai sangatlah menggoda hasrat lelaki sang tuan rumah.

Tiga puluh menit adalah waktu yang digunakan Go Junhoe untuk mengerang dan mendesah nikmat di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan pribadinya ia kembali duduk disingle sofa ruang keluarga untuk melanjutkan acaranya menonton tv yang tadi ia abaikan. Ditemani dengan kopi hitam buatan Yunhyeon, namja tampan itu bersantai menghabiskan hari minggunya.

" Kau mau jalan-jalan? " tanya Junhoe pada Yunhyeong yang terlihat masih mondar-mandir untuk memasak sarapan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin namja manis itu tidak mendengar atau malah pura-pura tidak mendengar. Junhoe mengelus dadanya agar bersabar sekali lagi ia bertanya,

" Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan? " kalimat yang sedikit lebih panjang telah keluar dari mulut seorang Junhoe.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya entah apa yang menyebabkan Yunhyeong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junhoe.

" SONG YUNHYEONG!" suara Junhoe menggelegar.

 **Pyarrr**

Yunhyeong menghentikan kegiatannya seketika. Berbarengan dengan berhentinya teriakan namja beralis tebal itu satu piring ditangan sang pemuda manis pecah. Terjatuh karna sang pemegang terkejut.

" AKU SEDANG BICARA PADAMU KENAPA KAU TAK MENJAWAB ?! " lagi. Suara Junhoe membelah apartement yang hanya berisi mereka berdua.

Hyung dari Song Chanwoo itu hanya berusaha membersihkan serpihan kaca yang dihasilkan piringnya.

" Ah! "

Junhoe tersentak mendengar suara Yunhyeong. Ia mendekat dan menemukan namja manis itu mengemut jarinya yang berdarah. Sang namja berparas tampan tanpa sengaja melihat mata bening milik Yunhyeong mengembun. Tidak. Kali ini sudah siap menitihkan air mata. Dan,

 **Tess**

Yunhyeong tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar teriakan memuakkan itu. Sudah berulang kali ia mendapat teriakan yang sama tapi kali ini rasa sakitnya berbeda. Entah karna apa. Tapi yang jelas Yunhyeong merasakan dadanya dipenuhi oleh kabut amarah. Tidak terima dan sakit hati.

Junhoe mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memegang jari Yunhyeong yang terluka. Namun belum sampai melihat seberapa lukanya namja manis tersebut menarik tangannya kasar kemudian berdiri dan menjauh darinya. Junhoe terbengong dengan sikap Yunhyeong.

 **Prekk (?)**

Yunhyeong menginjak pecahan kaca yang belum sempat ia bersihkan. Air mata yang dikeluarkannya semakin banyak. Rasa nyeri dua kali lipat ia rasakan karna ia tetap memaksa untuk berjalan.

Junhoe beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan untuk mengejar sang kekasih dan menggendongnya. Tapi Yunhyeong terlalu enggan untuk bermanja pada namjanya yang telah berbuat kasar. Ia memberontak dalam gendongan yang menyebabkan tubuh namja tinggi yang menggendongnya limbuk.

 **Buk**

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong jatuh secara bersamaan. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu Yunhyeong segera bangun dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar meninggalkan Junhoe yang memandang darah segar yang berceceran dilantai nanar.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar bukan menyakitimu " ucap Junhoe pada udara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah dengan suasana hati yang masih sama. Yunhyeong seolah enggan untuk membuka mata. Ia berpikir jika ia membuka matanya ia akan menemui sosok yang membuat,

" Kau sudah bangun, chagi "

Tuh kan, belum juga Yunhyeong menyelesaikan kalimat dalam hatinya namja itu sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Yunhyeong terpaksa membuka matanya. Memandang namja tinggi itu membawa segelas air putih untuknya. Manis sekali, pikir Yunhyeong. Tapi tidak, ini pasti hanya beberapa menit lalu **BOOM** , Yunhyeong melanjutkan isi otaknya.

" Segelas air putih lalu bangunlah "

Yunhyeong menerima air putih itu lalu meminumnya. Segar. Kini menjadi kebiasaan Yunhyeong untuk mengkonsumsi air putih saat bangun tidur. Tidak juga, Junhoe kadang juga membawakannya susu vanilla jika ia sedang terlihat lelah.

" Mau kemana? " tanya Yunhyeong datar.

" Proyek Busan mengalami masalah lagi dan aku harus menanganinya. Beberapa orang pegawai mengorupsi dana pembangunan kantor cabang disana. Aku harus- "

" Ssstt "

Cukup. Yunhyeong tidak ingin mendegar penjelasan panjang lebar yang akhirnya akan meninggalkan tubuhnya sendirian dirumah. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dinakas lalu bergumul dengan selimutnya kembali.

" Pergilah. Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi penjaga apartement mahalmu " kata Yunhyeong datar lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya dibawah selimut.

Sakit sekali rasanya. Kenapa Junhoe tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaannya. Ia tidak apa-apa jika harus ditinggal-tinggal toh Junhoe selalu mengontrol keadaannya tiap satu jam sekali. Tapi tidak kah namja itu tahu jika Yunhyeong merasakan bosan dan kesepian. Ia juga ingin menghirup udara segar.

Melihat Yunhyeong yang seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk Junhoe. Ia sudah tinggal bersama hampir tiga bulan. Dan sepanjang waktu itu ia sudah sering meninggalkan namja itu sendiri. Membiarkannya kesepian melanda namjanya.

" Bersiaplah, kita berangkat jam delapan " ucap Junhoe sambil membuka almari .

Namja manis itu membuka selimut dan menyembulkan kepalany. Ditatapnya Junhoe yang mulai mengambil beberapa stel pakaian dan meletakkannya kedalam koper yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Yunhyeong masih dengan nada datar

" Kau bilang tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian maka aku akan mengajakmu " jawab sang namja beralis tebal.

" Jinja? " tanya Yunhyeong tidak percaya.

Yunhyeong melompat-lompat kegirangan diatas kasur empuknya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Junhoe akan sebaik itu. Mengajaknya liburan keluar kota dan yang terpenting adalah keluar dari apartement mewah ini. Namja manis itu terus bersorak sorai.

Junhoe hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Yunhyeong kembali bahagia. Ia tidak percaya hanya dengan hal kecil seperti itu bisa mengembalikan mood namja manisnya.

" Cepatlah, kita bisa terlambat kalau kau tidak segera bersiap " Yunhyeong langsung bergegas memasuki kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

Belum juga pintu tertutup sempurna Yunhyeung sudah membukanya dan keluar lagi. Ia berlari menuju Junhoe yang terlihat bingung.

CUP

Lalu Yunghyeung berlari memasuki kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah. Junhoe. Jangan ditanya. Namja garang itu semakin sumringah saja.

 **.**

 **.**

SEtelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan akhirnya pasangan Junhyeong tiba juga di Busan. Tepatnya disebuah hotel milik keluarga Go.

Yunhyeong nampak terperangah dengan kemewahan yang ditawarkan oleh hotel itu. Tidak hanya luas namun juga sebutan bintang lima kurang tepat untuk hotel itu saking mewahnya.

" Kau suka? " namja manis itu mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan Junhoe.

" Kau suka hotel ini? Jika tidak kita bisa memilih yang lain "

What the? Junhoe memang orang yang kaya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu pada Yunhyeong.

" Boleh? " tanya Yunhyeong berbinar-binar.

" Tentu " jawab Junhoe angkuh.

" Kita pilih hotel yang biasa tidak yakin bisa hidup dengan nyaman jika menginap disini " mati kau Go. Tidak seharusnya kau bertanya hal-hal demikian.

Junhoe membuang nafas lelah. Maksud dari pertanyaannya kan bukan ini. Tapi mengapa namja manis yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba berdetak diluar kembali itu malah meminta yang biasa saja.

" Aku tidak menawarkanmu untuk itu. Kau bisa memilih yang lain jika hotel ini kurang mewah "

Kini Yunhyeong yang membuang nafas lelah. Jika maksud perkataan Junhoe adalah memilih yang lebih mewah ia pasti akan berucap tidak perlu. Ini bahkan sudah mewah dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" Kalau begitu disini saja " ucap Yunhyeong mengalah. Seharusnya ia tahu jika seorang Go Jungoe tak mungkin memilih yang biasa-biasa saja.

Setelah menyelesaikan obrolan tak bergunanya pasangan itu segera menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan untuk beristirahat. Yunhyeong langsung menata beberapa stela pakaian miliknya juga Junhoe sedang sang penguasa kini asik menata dokumennya.

" Aku akan segera kembali setelah menyelesaikan masalah ini " ucap Junhoe sambil mengangkat dokumen pentingnya.

Seketika wajah Yunhyeong muram. Tidak bisa ia tutupi bahwa saat ini ia tengah kecewa. Harapannya sudah terlalu tinggi untuk bisa menikmati wanginya udara kota Busan. Dan Junhoe baru saja menghempaskannya.

Yunhyeong pikir setelah ia sampai dirinya bisa menikmati beberapa jam atau mungkin menit jika Junhoe memang sesibuk itu untuk bersama. Ia sebenarnya sudah menyiapakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus membayangi otaknya. Bagaimana bisa namja beralis tebal tersebut memilih ia untuk menjadi kekasih hingga ada hubungan apa antara namja itu dengan sang adik.

Namun memang benar kata orang, " jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi jika tidak ingin merasakan sakit saat impianmu tidak tercapai." Dan bena. Yunhyeong baru saja merasakannya. Sangat sakit hingga ketulang belakang.

" Untuk apa kau mengajakku pergi jika semua akan sama saja " ratap Yunhyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe baru saja kembali kekamar hotel saat matahari sudah akan meninggi. Ini waktu yang ia sebut "segera"dan Yunhyeong butuh waktu lebih dari dua belas jam untuk menunggu Junhoe pulang.

Namja tampan itu menatap Yunhyeong yang terlihat lelah. Sisa air mata yang telah mengering bisa Junhoe saksikan menghiasi wajah manis itu. Entah apa yang telah membuat namja manis itu menangis. Junhoe hanya bisa mendekatkan tubuh jangkungnya lalu merengkuh sang namja.

" Good morning " sapa Junhoe saat Yunhyeong mulai terusik dalam tidurnya.

Sang namja memandang datar. Segera ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Junhoe dan membelakanginya. Junhoe tersenyum miris. Apalagi sekarang?

" Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar chagi. Aku lelah " Junhoe memejamkan matanya.

Pria manis itu memandang kebelakang. Saat yakin Junhoe sudah terlelap ia membalik tubuhnya. Mengamati wajah lelah namja yang telah memaksakan kehendak pada dirinya.

" Kenapa kau tak mau membagi lelahmu padaku? " Yunhyeong menitihkan air mata tanpa diperintah.

" Aku ini kekasihmu kan? Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku? " lalu Yunhyeong membawa tubuhnya untuk memeluk Junhoe. Menelusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Junhoe dan mendengarkan setiap detak jantung pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kau senang kita akan berlibur? " Junhoe tertawa saat mendapat anggukan dan senyum manis sebagai jawaban Yunhyeong.

Ini hari ketiga mereka berada di Busan dan Yunhyeong bisa menikmati udara segar. Akhirnya setelah Junhoe mengurungnya dua hari didalam kamar hotel yang mewah itu ia diajak menikmati indahnya kota Busan. Ia akan melakukan liburan dan kencan. Uh . . . memikirkannya saja Yunhyeong tiba-tiba memerah.

" Wae wajahmu merah? "

" karna hembusan angin yang terlalu kencang "

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Yunhyeong. Yang benar saja. Saat ini bahkan sama sekali tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Namun Junhoe tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia kini mengajak kekasihnya untuk menaiki sedannya.

" Kita akan kemana? " tanya Yunhyeong memastikan. Ia tidak ingin jika harus menelan kecewa lagi. Sangat sakit, jika sudah terlalu bersemangat tapi malah diajak ketempat kerja.

" Terserahmu saja. Ini hari terakhir kita di Busan maka kita akan mengunjungi semua tempat yang kau inginkan "

" Benarkah? Yeiiiii! " Junhoe hanya ikut tersenyum melihat selebrasi berlebihan sang kekasih.

" Eh. Mian ahjussi aku sudah mengganggu konsentrasi " kata Yunhyeong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Junhoe menepuk sayang kepala Yunhyeong saat melihat sikap sopan santun namja itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang dikatakan Junhoe. Mereka mendatangi seluruh tempat yang diinginkan Yunhyeong. Mulai dari Yongdusan Park, lalu menuju Geumjeong Botaniacal Garden, kemudian berpindah ke Busan Aquarium, dan sekarang mereka berada di Busan Cinema Centre.

Sebenarnya jika boleh Junhoe akui ia lelah. Dua hari ia harus bekerja keras agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah pembangunan hotel baru dan mengajakYunhyeong jalan-jalan.

Namja bergolongan darah A itu memijit pelipisnya beberapa kali tanpa Yunhyeong ketahui. Ia enggan membuat kebahagiaan namja yang sering bersedih karnanya itu luntur. Namun yang namanya pusing tetaplah sebuah penyakit. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lalu tanpa ada persiapan tubuhnya terjatuh mencium lantai setelah matanya berkunang-kunang.

Yunhyeong panic melihat Junhoe kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Namja manis itu segera mencari bantuan dengan meminta tolong beberapa orang yang lewat dan berusaha memanggil sang supir.

" Ahjussi, tolong bawa mobil kemari. Junhoe tiba-tiba pingsan "

Dengan bantuan beberapa orang kini tubuh lunglai Junhoe sudah berada dalam mobil. Sang supir langsung membawa mobilnya kelloby sesaat setelah Yunhyeong memberi kabar.

" Terimakasih untuk bantuan kalian " Yunhyeong membungguk memberi hormat pada beberapa orang yang membantu mengangkat Junhoe kedalam mobil.

Meski panic, namun Yunhyeong bisa mengatasi situasi. Ia tidak begitu saja berteriak histeris namun dengan tenangnya ia meminta bantuan pada beberapa orang dan menelpon sang supir. Kini di dalam mobil ia sedang menghapus keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah naja tampannya. Ia memijik kuku ibu jari Junhoe untuk menyadarkannya.

" Banngun Go " namun Junhoe nampaknya masih betah terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe langsung dibawa ke UGD setibanya di rumah sakit. Yunhyeong nampak cemas. Kenapa ia tak menyadari jika Junhoe sedang sakit. Wajahnya memang pucat. Dan seharusnya Yunhyeong tanggap akan hal itu. Kenapa ia malah mengabaikan kesehatan Junhoe dan hanya memikirkan keinginannya sendiri.

" Nona " Yunhyeong berbalik dan mendapati Choi Seunghyun asissten pribadi Junhoe.

" Ne " jawab namja manis itu singkat.

" Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Tuan pasti tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya mengeluh pusing dan sedikit demam " kata Seunghyun menenagkan.

Namun tidak untuk Yunhyeong. Kata-kata yang menurut asissten pribadi Junhoe bilang sebagai penenang itu nyatanya malah sebuah boomerang.

" Kau bilang hanya?! Junhoe bahkan sampai pingsan dan kau baru saja bilang hanya! " Yunhyeong berucap emosi. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali.

" Kenapa kau bahkan tidak bilang padaku?! Kau membuat aku seperti orang bodoh mengajak dia berkeliling tanpa tahu arah .. hiks .. " akhirnya Yunhyeong mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Maafkan saya nona. Tuan muda yang meminta agar saya tidak memberitahukan anda " Seunghyung membungkuk meminta maaf.

Yunhyeong mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dibangku. Entah mengapa kepalanya jadi ikut pusing. Seunghyun baru saja memberitahukan keluhan Junhoe dan tak hentinya memanggil nona. Nona. Bahkan ia ingin sekali marah namun tak pernah bisa.

Seunghyun tetap mempertahankan panggilan tak bermutunya itu sejak Junhoe membawanya kedalam apartement. Sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali ia menolak hingga marah dan berakhir kini ia lelah untuk menyuruh namja jangkung itu memanggilnya Yunhyeong saja.

" Tuan Choi " panggil namja berjas putih itu pada Seunghyun.

" Ne uisa. Bagaimana keadaan tuan muda? "

Sang dokter tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab, " Tuan muda hanya kelelahan. Sepertinya beliau terlalu memforsir pekerjaannya hingga seperti ini. Beliau hanya butuh istirahat dan beberapa vitamin. "

Dua manusia beda status itu terlihat lebih tenang setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter. Yunhyeung turut membungkuk seperti Seunghyun saat namja berumur itu angkat kaki.

" Nona bisa tenang sekarang " kata asissten Junhoe sambil membukakan ruang UGD untuk Yunhyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

" Kenapa kau diam saja kalu sedang sakit? "

Yunhyeong membuka suara setelah Junhoe bangun dari tidur dua jamnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis kala melihat wajah kekasih paksaannyalah yang tterlihat.

" Gwenchana, aku hanya tidak ingin kau marah lagi "

Namja manis itu memicingkan mata. Memandang tidak suka pada namja jangkung yang sedang merebahkan diri diranjang rumah sakit. Tidak ingin ia marah katanya.

" Lalu kau pikir sekarang aku tidak marah? Aku bahkan ingin sekali menjambak rambutmu sampai akar "

Junhoen malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Yunhyeong. Menurutnya namja yang saat ini masih terus mendumal itu sangat manis. Ia jadi ingin mencium pipi mulus tanpa noda itu.

" Apa kau sudah **GILA** Go? " Yunhyeong menekan kata gila pada kalimatnya.

" Aku gila karenamu "

Tentu saja. Tentu seorang Go Junhoe gila karna seorang namja manis bernama Song Yunhyeong. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia yang sangat angkuh, sombong, kaku dan dingin ini menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kakak dari Song Chanwoo itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari waktu yang dibutuhkan Junhoe untuk beristirahat di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ia sudah menginginkan pulang ke hotel mewahnya beberapa jam setelah istirahat. Dokter juga telah mengizinkannya untuk pulang pagi harinya. Lalu kenapa seorang Go Junhoe bisa berada di rumah sakit selama dua hari?

Tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena nona manis yang sedang membawa tas berisi pakaian miliknya dan Junhoe. Yunhyeong memaksa namja garang itu untuk istirahat saja di rumah sakit. Alasannya karna saat di hotel nanti Junhoe pasti akan kembali bekerja. Dan Yunhyeong tidak mau itu terjadi.

" Ingat! Kau harus rajin mengkonsumsi vitamin dan bekerja hanya delapan jam. **Ingat! DELAPAN JAM!** "

Ck

Junhoe berdecak mendengar penuturan Yunhyeong. Namja manis itu sudah mengucapkan hal yang sama mungkin sudah ratusan kali sejak mereka berdua keluar dari rumah sakit.

" Aku sangat ingat Go Yunhyeong. Aku masih muda jika kau lupa " kata Junhoe lalu meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang mendumel sendiri.

" Aku hanya memperingatkanmu saja tuan Go. Dan ingat, aku ini Song Yunhyeong bukan Go Yunhyeong " kata Yunhyeong setelah bisa mengejar Junhoe.

" Terserah siapa margamu yang pasti itu akan segera berganti "

" Kau lebih manis jika sedang bersemu merah chagi.. cup "

Junhoe semakin menggoda Yunhyeong dengan mengecup pipi mulus namja manis itu. Uh.. Yunhyeong sangat malu saat ini.

" Jadi ini pekerjaanmu selama disini Go? "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

 **Choco sudah memasuki semester dimana harus lebih giat belajar dari pada mengejar "mimpi" jadi maaf jika updatenya lama. Mungkin choco akan semakin jarang mengupdate cerita namun pasti yang entah kapan waktunya semua cerita pasti akan terupdate secara bergantian. Mohon untuk tidak menunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #verydeepbow.**

Gomawo untuk para reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca bahkan nunggu cerita abal buatan choco #bow.

Gomawo untuk para reader yang sudah mereview #Deepbowuntukkaliansemua.

Gomawo untuk yang sudah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita abal choco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
